


Chris: Mine is the Chase and the Luck of the Draw

by amerasu1013 (amerasu_1013)



Series: Dark Desires - Mirror!Pinto AU [2]
Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Bloodplay, Bondage, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, Jealousy, M/M, Marking, Mirror Universe, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-27
Updated: 2010-09-27
Packaged: 2017-10-12 05:59:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amerasu_1013/pseuds/amerasu1013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris loves his job. He loves the chase, loves the catch. He loves watching his prey, waiting for the perfect opportunity. And most especially he loves telling Zach about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chris: Mine is the Chase and the Luck of the Draw

**Author's Note:**

> Second part of my Mirror!Pinto Series, which is a WIP.  
> Please heed the series warnings.
> 
> Disclaimer: I neither own nor know Chris Pine and Zachary Quinto, this is purely a work of fiction and is in no way intended to be an insult or an allusion to their private life.
> 
> Betaed by wolfhaton, thanks bb! All remaining mistakes are mine, especially since English is not my native tongue.  
> Crossposted at my own LJ here http://amerasu1013.livejournal.com/
> 
> Title taken from Men they couldn't hang's song "Bounty Hunter"

Chris dislikes the term “bounty hunter”. It sounds like cheap motels, sweat, and fat-bellied bail fugitives wetting their pants. Chris is more refined than that. He doesn’t like the term “hitman” either, because he doesn’t kill for money. Well, not usually.

Chris’ business card simply says “hunter”, because that is what he does. He hunts people. One of your employees has stolen a secret formula? He’ll find the guy, get the formula, and deliver him to justice. Or deliver some justice himself, if that’s what you prefer. Your asshole of a husband has cheated on you with his secretary? He’ll show the jerk that hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. Someone saw something they shouldn’t have? Chris makes sure the person in question will never talk about it, ever.

Chris likes his job, and he is damn good at it. He likes the money. But more than that, he likes the chase, hunting his prey, backing them into a corner. He likes the look in their eyes when he catches up with them, likes the pleas and the begging, likes the feel of their trembling flesh beneath his hands. Most especially he likes their resigned faces when he delivers them to his client, or when he doles out the punishment for their sins, or when he shows them the shallow grave he dug for them. And he loves telling Zach about it.

Zach loves Chris’ job. They lie in bed, Zach presses close and shivers when Chris whispers in his ear, tells him what he did that day. Chris describes his latest victims, their faces, recounts their arguments and pleas. Chris wraps a big hand around Zach’s cock, presses his own into Zach’s hole, and tells him about the search, the hunt, the catch, and Zach comes when Chris hisses in his ear and describes that wonderful moment when his victim realized they couldn’t escape any longer. Chris bites Zach’s shoulder, closes his eyes, remembers his victim’s face, and comes himself.

Sometimes his assignments don’t go that well. From time to time his victims fight back and some of them are quite good at it. When this happens, Chris’ clients get their target back slightly worse for wear, because Chris’ temper flares easily and he really hates it when people think they can hit him. Then he returns to Zach in a foul mood. Zach gets them both naked, rubs healing cream into all of Chris’ marks, kisses and nips at the bruises, and rides him slowly until Chris is almost mad with desire, flips them over and pounds into Zach, all bruises forgotten.

When Chris comes back with bleeding wounds, Zach holds him down and licks at them, sucks the blood off and cleans them with his tongue. He makes Chris lie still while he uses needle and threat, watches with pupils blown wide as he sews Chris’ flesh back together. Chris shivers and moans, tries to stay still, looks at Zach’s eyes, his face, his hard dick. He ties Zach up afterwards, uses one or more toy from their extensive collection on him, trying not to tear his stitches, and makes Zach suck him off while he pricks the needle into Zach’s chest. They both bleed on these days, share flesh and blood, body and soul.

Chris loves his job, and he is good at it. His clients always get what they want, be it a drug dealer who didn’t appear on his court date, a former lover who needs a solid beating, a runaway father who has to be reminded to pay his child support, a pedophile who needs to disappear. There is only one client who did not get the person he wanted, only one victim whom Chris didn’t deliver to his punishment. And this victim is currently caressing himself with the necklace Chris has made him, runs the bleached finger bone on the leather band around his nipple, smiles his darkest smile, full of wicked promise, and Chris pounces on him, shoves him down, and Zach laughs and yanks him closer.

 

 _Continued in Part 3._


End file.
